


Fe

by snryw



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, top!neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: 未来时间线中他们在一起的日子。*身高差是因为这里的尼尔还很年轻，没主角长得高
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Fe

尼尔知晓他是个天生的拯救者。

以解决他人的问题为己任的那种，信条永远先于感情。这也注定他们两人的关系中会掺杂更多公事公办的流程，而非耳鬓厮磨的柔情。对尼尔来说，他意外地没什么可后悔。

从他的斜前方望去，稍高一些的视线聚焦处总是会有一个坚实的背影。尼尔追随这个背影许多年，极少看到他露出难耐的神情。这少数情况中的多数场景，都发生在他们俩独居的小屋里。

“我想救世主应该没什么私人时间处理个人问题？”尼尔靠在书房的门板上，瞧他两天两夜未曾合眼的恋人。

“是的，我想…接下来的近一周，可能都没多少机会睡在床上了。”他满怀歉意地笑了笑，皱纹悄悄蔓延开来。

他们之间永恒的沟壑却是时间。

年龄的差距，日夜颠倒的离间，无法坦然共度的平静时光。

在第四个孤枕难眠的寒夜，尼尔决定把他的救世主从命运中拉向他自己几个小时，他不能再用理解和容让去降低自己寂寞的底线了。他想任性一次，期望能在两人交错返复的人生中，拥有一部分值得回味的私人时间，让他属于他自己哪怕那么一小会儿。

鞋底亲吻地板的音色更突显了几分落寞，太阳快要升起来了。尼尔紧了紧窗帘，避免那光耀刺穿男人的眼膜，接着朝他可怜的英雄单间里踱去。

“早安。”尼尔轻叩了几下门侧，将他从繁重的数据处理中拖出几秒。

他美好的肤色使得岁月展露仁慈，看起来不过长尼尔七八岁。只是眉目间的疲惫积累得过甚，倒让他显得气质老成。

“早安。”他抬眼看他，蓝莹莹的屏幕光打在脸侧。他柔软又颓唐的爱人倚在门板上，正为独守空床的孤独陷入不安。棉质睡衣看上去真温暖啊，他想。男人奢望能忽略脑中紧张的时间表，在爱侣怀中好好歇息片刻。

“你很累了。”尼尔靠近他。让这弥暇再长久一些吧，他喃喃道，任男人沉重的前额倒向他。

他们明明只被一堵墙阻隔，此刻却如久别重逢般热切。“我很想你。”男人用双手环住他，嗅他睡衣上温柔松散的粒子。

尼尔帮他舒张开颈背肌肉，再按压他紧绷许久的额角。他说：“去床上躺躺吧，枕头也很想念你。”

——

男人实在太过疲惫了，二人安抚性的接吻没持续几个回合，就一同翻进了床榻，一侧还停留着尼尔的体温。

“我抬不起腰来。”他轻笑着低语，浑身的酸软在枕席间卸下一半。尼尔也不勉强，把大块头的男人塞进自己臂弯的空隙里，腿脚弯作两只匙柄，手掌在对方胸腹游移。

“累了就睡吧。”年轻人说是这样说，撩拨的动作却越做越大胆。

尼尔先试探着吻他颈侧，男人偏头给他让出位置，又笑出声，念他幼稚的心气。他懒洋洋地说：“我们应该去一起洗个澡。”尼尔不依他，当下的缱绻哪容得了人造水分子介入，男人掌控了太久时局，交融与否轮不到他定夺。

尼尔把男人的指掌拉向身后，按在自己勃起的前端上，他悄声在他耳侧说：“可我真的很想干你。”

“是嘛。”他声音喑哑却绕有余力，掌心在尼尔潮湿的内裤上碾磨，手指捉住头部，拧瓶盖似的剐蹭。

年轻人无法再粉饰矜持的假象，他倾身咬住男人的耳垂。“抬抬腿吧，算我求你。”尼尔胡乱剥下布料，向他敞开的丰谷压去。

男人半阖着眼，在颠簸中享受摩擦带来的快意。阳光透过窗扉斜映进来，他被这短暂的安宁摄住了心神。

“睡着了吗？”尼尔喘着气问他，年轻人横冲直撞、急不可耐，手指已经钻进了股缝。

他转过身亲吻他，又主动把臀瓣拨开。“不，暂时还没有。”

多好的韶华啊，他们却不顾一切地缠绵。那孩子稚气未脱的颌线刻在自己的肌理间，满眼都是自负和占有欲。男人快要被这光芒灼伤了，他只好闭上眼，乞求上帝让时间走得慢一些。

尼尔挺身进入那温穴，只靠唾液润滑必然会造成一些撕扯，但男人向来是个隐忍的人，何况睡眠不足让感觉迟钝了许多。尼尔遂即抱紧了他，右手在他左肩的弹孔处摩挲。

“痛吗？”年轻人浅浅地动作起来，他莫名怕男人昏睡过去。

“你甚至可以再用力点。”微不足道的钝痛消逝了，转而是逐级递增的快感。

这场图谋已久的交合让尼尔很是满足，男人渐渐发出些断续低哑的哼咛，每当龟头擦过前列腺，他的鼻息就急促一分。

大腿间黏稠的前液适时拍合起声，尼尔正着迷地作弄男人丰硕的胸乳，他想看他更失控的样子，动作就逼得更紧了些。

“你要是被我操尿床了怎么办？”

“……”他并不想回应这种戏谑的假设，一旦当真才上了那小子的当。

“想想看嘛？”尼尔舔了口他汗湿的颈侧，胯间的动作毫不留情，像是真打算把它付诸实践。

“…我应该还没老到那个份上。”男人没好气地回答，接着便被年轻人突然攥紧的手心迫出尖叫。

尼尔笑嘻嘻地，用沾满体液的手指抹在他脸上，磨着他继续深吻。

——

一室旖旎尚未散尽，男人屁股里还夹着精液，便滑进枕被里昏昏欲睡。尼尔也不闹，只支起手臂端详他。再过不久他就要出发，逆行过他们相识的时空，与男人的过去并肩而立。 

尼尔吻了吻他鬓间的灰发，试图勾勒他曾经莽撞的言行。他年轻无畏，满腔爱意和热血，又有什么能阻挡他归来呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家喜欢的话可以评论找我玩呀


End file.
